Naruto (Universe)
"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." - Hiruzen Sarutobi Summary The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and dreams to become the Hokage, the ninja in his village who is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is assigned alongside Sasuke Uchiha, whom he often competes against, and Sakura Haruno, whom he has a crush on, to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. Naruto and his friends in their adventures face powerful enemies like Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara and Kaguya. After the manga ended, the series received various additional canon material, including the movies "The Last", and "Boruto". Characters Peak Planetary: * SoSP Naruto Uzumaki * Rinnegan Sasuke Uchiha * Rinnesharingan Madara Uchiha * Kaguya Otsutski * Tenseigan Toneri Otsutski * The Last KCM Naruto Uzumaki * Karma Era Naruto Uzumaki * Karma Era Sasuke Uchiha High Planetary: * KCM2 Naruto Uzumaki * Edo Madara Uchiha * Single Rinnegan Jinchuuriki Madara Uchiha * The Ten Tails * Momoshiki Otsutsuki Average Planetary: * VotE Madara * VotE Hashirama * DMS Kakashi * Edo Nagato * Edo Sage Hashirama Senju * Edo Rinnegan Madara Uchiha * Edo Hashirama Senju * KCM Minato Namikaze * Rinnegan Obito * Living Hashirama Senju * EMS Sasuke Uchiha * Dragon Sage Kabuto Yakushi * Indra Otsutsuki * Ashura Otsutsuki * Edo Mangekyo Madara * Edo Nagato Low Planetary: * Tobirama Senju * EMS Madara * Edo Itachi Uchiha * KCM1 Naruto Uzumaki * Killer Bee * 7th Gate Might Guy * Hokage Minato Namikaze * Masked Man Obito Peak Mid: * Kisame Hoshigaki * MS Itachi Uchiha High Mid: * Jonin Minato Namikaze * Sakura Uchiha (Boruto) * Single Mangekyo Kakashi * Sakura Haruno (End of Series) * Tobi * 6th Gate Rock Lee * 6th Gate Might Guy * MS Sasuke Uchiha * Sage Mode Naruto Uzumaki * Six Paths of Pain * Tsunade Senju * Gaara (End of Series) * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Third Raikage * Onoki * Second Tsuchikage * Darui (Boruto) * Fourth Raikage * Rasa * Second Mizukage * Chojuro (Boruto) * Kurotsuchi (Boruto) * Fuu * Utakata * Hinata Hyuga (The Last) * Snake Sage Kabuto Yakushi * Han * Jiraiya * Mifune * Hanzo * Roshi * Choza Akimichi (Shippuden) * Choji Akimichi (Shippuden) Average Mid: * Orochimaru * Yagura * Jinchuuriki Rin * Kakuzu * Danzo Shimura * Shisui Uchiha * Yugito Nii * Konan * Deidara * Jinchuuriki Gaara * Jugo * Hidan * Kushina Namikaze * Berserker Obito Low Mid: * Black Zetsu * Chiyo * Chojuro (Part II) * Darui (Part II) * Ginkaku * Hanabi Hyuga * Kinkaku * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Boruto) * Mei Terumi * Naruto Uzumaki (Pre-Sage) * Sasuke Uchiha (Pre-Mangekyo) * Shikamaru Nara (Shippuden) * Suigetsu Hozuki Scrub Mid: * Akatsuchi * Jugo * Kankuro (Sasori Puppet) * Karin Uzumaki * Kimimaro Kaguya (CM2) * Sakura Haruno (Pre-War) * Shikamaru Nara (Boruto) Peak Inbetweener: * Kakashi Hatake (Part I) * Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) * Rock Lee (Part I) * Sasuke Uchiha (Part I) High Inbetweener: * Asuma Sarutobi * Base Might Guy * Gaara (Part I) * Haku Yuki * Kabuto Yakushi (Pre-Body Mods) * Kakashi Hatake (Hokage) * Kankuro (Pre-War) * Kiba Inuzuka (Part II) * Kimimaro (CM1) * Mitsuki * Neji Hyuga (Part II) * Sai * Shikamaru Nara (Part II) * Yamato * Zabuza Momochi * Temari (Part II) Average Inbetweener: * Anko Mitarashi * Boruto Uzumaki * Hinata Hyuga (Part II) * Jirobo * Kakashi Hatake (Young) * Kiba Inuzuka (Part I) * Kidomaru * Konohamaru (Part II) * Neji Hyuga (Part I) * Obito Uchiha (Young) * Sakon/Ukon * Sarada Uchiha Low Inbetweener: * Choji (Part I) * Hinata Hyuga (Part I) * Kankuro (Part I) * Shino Aburame (Part I) * Temari (Part I) * Tayuya * Zaku Abumi Scrub Inbetweener: * Shikamaru Nara (Part I) * Shizune Street: * Ebisu * Iruka Umino * Kin Tsuchi * Mizuki * Rin * Sakura Haruno (Part I)